In certain fields, it is important to provide containers with devices that guarantee that they have not been opened, in particular for the purpose of avoiding tampering of the container-refilling fraud type.
In the field of wine and spirit bottles, it is thus known to overmold the stopper by means of a capsule that is pressed onto the bottle or that is crimped onto the bottle.
However, dishonest people have hardly any trouble replacing an initial capsule with another such that a simple sealing capsule does not provide sufficient protection.
Thus, in an attempt to reinforce protection, it is known at present to cover the stoppered neck of the container with a sleeve made of heat-shrink plastic. In order to open the container, it is necessary to remove the heat-shrink sleeve, which involves destroying the sleeve.
Nevertheless, it has been found that certain dishonest people nevertheless manage to put the sleeve back into place, or to fit a new sleeve that they heat-shrink directly onto the container. Proposals have since been made to use sleeves that are more sophisticated, thereby enabling protection against opening to be enhanced.
A need has thus emerged for providing protection against opening that is more sophisticated.
In this respect, in Document FR 2 754 375, the Applicant has proposed a security cover comprising a sleeve of heat-shrink plastics material fitted on its inside face with a holographic element and with a tear strip passing across the holographic element in order to cause the holographic element to be torn when the cover is opened. The holographic element is transferable onto the facing wall of the container, so that any manipulation of the security cover has the effect of automatically destroying the transferred holographic element.
In document FR 3 003 549, the Applicant has also proposed a sleeve made of heat-shrink plastics material fitted on its outside face with a security strip made of a multi-layer material that can be delaminated, the sleeve presenting at least one line of cut passing under the strip. Thus, during an attempt at removing the sleeve, the sleeve will tear along the line of cut, thereby causing the strip to delaminate at least in part, and thus leaving a visible trace of tampering on the sleeve.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,793 proposes surrounding the stopper of a bottle with a self-adhesive tape or strip made of heat-shrink material associated with a tear strip made of non heat-shrink material.
However that solution presents numerous limits and in particular can only be applied to zones of small and uniform dimensions. Furthermore, it is found to be very simple to replace the strip with a new strip covering any remnants of the first strip.